Saigon Life
by brutalman69
Summary: Saigon is one of the last element benders in the world of 2012, as he struggles with being blind , he finds his place in a women named nia (i suck at summaries )
1. Chapter 1

Im not a great person

im not a bad person

im me

september third 2012

why does everyone look at me in the halls? Seriously im getting these really fucked up vibes. Is it because I wear sunglasses inside? No im blind, I have a reason too. Hmmmm whats this guy lookin at? Laughing eh?

At that moment saigon flicked his hand twords the boy causing the locker to fly open and slam against his face.

My name is saigon, and I bend elements, every one to be exact! Huh maybe thats why im weird. Im also blind as a bat. I can see threw my sense of feeling into vibrations.

RING RING RING

AHHH! MAKE IT STOP! I was right next to the bell when it went off sending me into a frenzy, the loud ringing defins my ears while the vibration spreads like wildfire, making it hard for me to sence my suroundings. When it stopped ringing I stood up and walked towards the door to go outside, considering it was recess.

Once I stepped through the double doors I headed straight to the playground, with the heavy vibrations and cold waether I assumed it was winter. First step onto the playground and I hear a voice directed twords me. "hey! Look! Its brail!" after I heard that voice, what sounded like a gunshot went off. Of course it wasnt a gun, it was a typical switchblade knife. "get him!" as he sounded off I could feel him coming twords me. I turned around and raised my hands above my head causing a small wave of snow about my height (5 foot 9") to raise in front of their eyes. Then with my hands raised I clenched all my knucles down slowly, finger by finger, until I had a fist, creating snowballs. then with the twist of my hands they turned to ice. After turning to ice I lowerd my hands to the sides of my head and shoved them forward, causing a bombardment of ice to fly into the thugs face. I could then feel a heavy slam from about 10 feet away, it was the thug hitting the ground. With a smile on my face I turned around, back to the playground and took out my zippo. After recovering the vintage lighter I popped it open and pushed down on the wheal causing the wick to burst into flames, after I had my small dosage of fire I took the unocupied left hand and pulled the fire away from the lighter, pushing it into the air around me. Once I had done that I clicked the zippo shut and stuffed it into my pocket. Now with my right hand I spread the fire around me creating a heat sheild, considering I didnt have a coat, I had my own little sourse of warmth. A sence of warmth. Warmth, hot coco by an open fireplace, or sleeping in on a saturday morning mmmm. SHLICK! The sound of my skin tearing open from a sharp object doesnt sound to pretty. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I sounded outloud. "got ya!" that little bastard. I pulled out the knife and turned around, throwing the knife I reached my hand out wards towards his throat and tensed my hand, closing his windpipe, shut. "ACK!" he sounded out. As I calmy walked around him in a circle I started to say " you know why I can choke you out touching you? Over 80 percent of the human body is made of water, allowing me to move your muscles to my whim." I untenced my hand allowing the muscles in his throat to seperate.


	2. orphanage

After the school day was finished, I stepped aboard my bus and took my seat. After sitting for awhile I got bored so I took out a pouch with 3 small rocks. I threw the rocks upwards with my left hand and caught the rocks with levitation in my right. As I twirled my pointer around the rocks flew with it in a slow circular motion. A nearby girl noticed me doing what looked like the impossible from her angle. Then she hopped next to me in my seat and giggled. I just kept looking forward minding my own buisness when she cleared her throat like she was trying to get my attention. "yes?" I spoke with curiosity. "what are you bl-?!" "blind? Yes" I interrupted her with the same old blank expression ive had the whole bus ride, hmm its been a long one today, I wonder if theres a road block... "oh! Oh my im so sorry!" she spoke with care and shock. "its quite alright". Then there was a long akward pause on the bus until she spoke up and cleared her name. "im sorry about that, my names nia. By the way, how do you do that?" she spoke with curiosity. "uhhh its a magic trick" I spoke with shrugged shoulders as I spun the rocks around in thin air. "say! How would you like to come off the bus with me?" she spoke hopefully. Hmm, I pondered for a moment, should I? Or should I not? Ha should I stay or should I go!... "ya alright" I said with a genuine smile on my face, not something I liked to give out.

…

After getting off the bus with nia, we walked up the stone path until we were on the door step. I heard the door open and felt her hand grasp mine as she lead me through the doorway. I couldn't help but blush at the slight contact. After she lead me inside, she proceeded to take me to the nearby stair case. Nia paused when she realized it was going to be hard to get him up the steps. "ok I have an idea" I spoke out loud. "walk to the top of the stairs, and stomp your feet repeatedly". She did as I said and started stomping her feet, which sent out vibrations that I was picking up with my keen sences in some sort of blind vision. I slowly stepped up the stairs. Once I reached the top she stopped stomping and I was completely blind once again. Nia took my hand and lead me to, what im guessing, was her room. After she lead me inside her room, nia brought me to her bed to sit down. Once I had sat down she left my side to go to some other part of her room, so I decided to speek up, "whatcha doin?" I spoke curiously. "just changing into my pajamas, my today clothes are all sweaty from gym". At this I blushed hard, even tho Im blind, I still feel kinda creepy in this position. Then I could hear her laugh, most likely at me. "hahaha, its ok," she replied to my stupidity. I felt a bit better at that, knowing she was ok with it.

After awhile she wanted to listen to music. "hey what do you like for music anyway?" she asked. "ummm hold on" I felt around for my bag, when I retrieved it from the floor, I picked it up and grabbed a cd with 3 bumps on the cover, my led zeppelin cd. "here" I handed the cd to her, and she put it in what ever the hell played music. After the first song came on, which was ramble on, she spoke outloud with "oh my god! I love this song!". After that I could feel her start to feel my arms and try to remove my coat, as she pulled the shoulders off I jumped in a natural reflex and put my hand sternly against her shoulder. Shortly after I tried to apologize, "im sor-" she cut me off by removing my sunglasses. Nia then spoke with passion as she said "your eyes, there beautiful" I stopped breathing for a minute as she replaced my sunglasses. "hey I dont mean too be rude but its getting pretty late..." she spoke nervously. "can I spend the night?" the words flew out a little too quickly. "but your parents must be worrried sick!" she said with a mixture of worry and concern. "heh, about that..." I started as I placed an arm around the back of my neck. "i actually escaped from an orphanage and fled into an old abandoned house, and have lived their since I was 10." "whenever I need food or water I either stay the night at a friends house, or I rob a store and buy food" I spoke solemnly. "yes you can stay" then out of nowhere nia hugged me. Of course I blushed again, and then I whispered into her ear " your the only person ive talked too sense I broke out of the orphanage", as a single tear streamed down my face.


End file.
